A New Legend
by BlackMageGirl
Summary: She came from the snow country and they were told she was a relative of the Inuzuka. Her appearance is similar, but something is just… different. Will she act as a catalyst to their peaceful village? Would her changes be good or bad?


_Disclaimer: Alright, here is the partially revised Chapter One. I say partially because I have to check for spelling and punctuation errors. However, It's been nearly a month since I told you I would continue this story, so I decided to at least put something up that will assure you that I am working on it. Chapter Six is currently a work in progress and will hopefully come up in a few weeks. The same for the other four chapters. I am currently in Japan, so my work time is limited. Please bare with me. I also wouldn't mind if you helped point out any mistakes in this chapter that needs fixing. I hope you like the new Chapter One. Enjoy! _

A New Legend

Chapter One

Konohagakure was with in view now. After a mis-ranked mission, that entailed countless near death experiences, the three Genin wished for nothing more than relaxation. Their C-ranked mission, assigned to them by the Hokage himself, was basically to escort the Bridge Builder, a man named Tazuna, back to his home in the Hidden Mist Village. The highest level of danger they expected to encounter was the daily thieves and wild animals. Unfortunately, Tazuna, being poor financially, could not afford anything higher than C level. As a result he received one Jounin and three inexperienced Genin to protect him from very experienced assassins.

Gatoo, a wealthy man, who owned most of the water transportation in the Hidden Mist, charged greatly for use of his boats. The residents were beginning to suffer and provisions were becoming scarce. They often were forced to survive on rations. The people were afraid to confront Gatoo about their situation, because they had seen first hand what happens to people who try to play the hero. It wasn't gratitude and honor.

The Bridge Builder, in an attempt to help restore his village, began construction of a bridge that would link the small village island to the main land. This bridge would make the transportation of food and other necessities easier and affordable. Gatoo saw this as a threat to his power and wealth, so he hired an array of professional assassins to rid himself of the Bridge Builder. Among the assassins were Zabuza Momochi and his young companion Haku.

Zabuza was a stealthy killer known better by his title as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He was once a member of the ANBU as well as one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. A truly deadly man most often avoided. His companion, with the power of the Kenkei Genkai, was just as formidable. Although a kind spirit, he would do anything Zabuza asked of him, including killing an innocent.

It was these two assassins that Team 7 was forced to battle against. An exhausting and life threatening dance that ended in many injuries as well as the death of Haku and Zabuza. Gatoo, by shear chance, went with them. He was killed by Zabuza himself.

With the bridge complete, Team 7's journey home was pleasant and easy.

"Kakashi!" Trotting towards them was Iruka, the brunette academy teacher. The scar across the bridge of his nose was unmistakable, as was his voice. He slowed to a stop in front of them, his smile as strong as ever.

"Congratulations on your mission's success. I'm proud of all of you." he said, nodding individually to his former students.

"You had something to tell me, Iruka?" Kakashi asked calmly. "Or, were you just coming to give us a warm welcome home?"

"Just the opposite, actually." Iruka slipped his hand into his pocket and removed a small scroll. "This is your next mission. The Hokage says it is important, so you can't be late to this one."

Naruto, the spiky-haired blond teenager, snickered at his former teacher's comment. Kakashi was known for being late to scheduled meetings. Usually, the reason was because he often went to visit the memorial that contained the etched name of his former team mate, where he lost track of time. However, there were some occasions where his reason for being late was just pure laziness.

"Right." Kakashi retrieved the scroll from Iruka's hand and slowly unrolled it. His dark eye scanned the written symbols quickly, as if he expected wandering eyes to become curious.

"Well, this sounds exciting." he said sarcastically, as he returned the scroll to it's original position and placed it within the confines of his bag.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A solo mission. For me." Kakashi answered.

"What?!" Naruto whined. "We aren't going with you?!"

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the blue eyed boy's hair.

"Unfortunately, this is a mission for Jonins." he said. "You guys go rest. We will meet again for training in two days, on the bridge by the academy… at, oh, let's say… Seven o'clock. Don't be late. Later!"

With that said, their teacher disappeared in his trademark cloud of smoke.

Sakura, the pink haired girl, sighed in relief as she continued walking through the large gates. Sasuke, the withdrawn raven haired boy, followed making sure to keep a satisfying distance between himself and his female companion. Naruto stomped after them, mumbling incoherently.

Iruka watched the trio with a paternal smile. He was proud in their progress and the fact that he had taken part in molding their advances. Naruto, especially, being it took him much longer than his other students to graduate. With a stretch, he followed the genins into the village.

_

The woods outside Konohagakure were enveloped in an aura of peace. Birds were singing happily from their perches in the trees and an occasional squirrel or rabbit would bound across the small trail. The trees themselves seemed to be laughing as the breeze tickled their leaves. It was rather soothing...

Kakashi yawned as he continued down the over grown path. It had been years since anyone had ever ventured into these parts of the woods. After the old shrine had collapsed, no one had really found reason to. The structure was so badly damaged from long years exposed to the weather that rebuilding it had seemed impossible. As a result, it was abandoned and consequently forgotten.

It was at this shrine that he was to meet his new charges. As their chakra grew stronger, he noticed he was unable to decipher how many people awaited him. The chakra he sensed seemed to be very powerful and spread throughout the area. This woke him up. His senses went into high gear, but he remained his calm self, as the trees parted to reveal the remains of the shrine. The front of the roof had collapsed, closing off the entrance. Paint was pealing off and the visible signs of termites were on the wood. Truly a pathetic sight.

Kakashi stopped in front of the shrine steps and looked around. He could sense their chakra, but couldn't pin point their location. It felt like they were all around him, as if their chakra had infused itself within the surrounding trees. With a sigh, he scratched his head.

"I have been sent by the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." he announced.

"Your name?" a solemn voice asked.

Kakashi's head snapped to the right.

Standing on the very edge of the wood was a tall figure obstructed by a thick dark cloak. The hood was large and hung over half of his face, shadowing his persona. His appearance was very intimidating, but as always the Jonin held his facade.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"I ask for proof of your identity. Reveal your left eye." The cloaked man's voice was baritone, like a Cello, and seemed to almost echo around them.

Kakashi took a few steps forward before adhering to the man's request. He lifted the metal headband expertly, unveiling his Sharingan eye. With it, he was able to notice the change in the man's posture. It became a little more relaxed, but not so much as to suggest that he was fully trusted. He couldn't blame them. Ninja's were known to be tricksters and master's of disguise. You could never get too comfortable with one.

"Alright, I believe you." The man said. "I am Samickle, Chieftain of the Oina."

"Am I right to say you're the leader?"

"No, I am more like the second in command. I take over if our Chief can't." Kakashi nodded and returned his headband to it's former position.

"I was informed that you had something of high importance to bring to the Hokage."

"Yes." Samickle answered. He turned his head to the woods and nodded.

Two more figures, in cloaks, appeared beside the Chieftain. One of them was small, about the height of a young teen, who's cloak was made out of the white fur of an animal and looked as if it provided proper warmth for cold days. The other cloaked figure was around the same height as Samickle, although not as large. His cloak mimicked that of the said companion.

Kakashi examined them with slight interest. The fact that they had not suffered from heat exhaustion surprised him. With the current season, the temperature was dropping, but not enough for such heavy clothes. He still found the temperature of the day to be pleasant and had not found a need for a jacket yet.

"This is, Oki." Samickle motioned to the tall male figure. "And, this… is Amaterasu. She is the daughter of our Chief and the person we must escort to the Hokage."

The Chieftain placed his large hand on Amaterasu's shoulder protectively before continuing.

"Unfortunately, Oki and I must travel back to the Snow Country. An old enemy has made himself known and we must ensure the safety of our village."

"We are trusting you and your Hokage with the protection of, Amaterasu." Oki added.

"So, I am to escort the three of you to the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Not us. Just Amaterasu. The Hokage is a very good friend of our Chief, so being that he chose you to come meet us must mean you are trust worthy." Samickle said.

"I can promise you, no harm will come near the girl as long as I'm watching her. She will arrive in Konohagakura safely." Kakashi said.

Samickle nodded. He turned to Oki, who nodded his agreement, before looking down at Amaterasu. She was looking up at him from the shadow of her hood, her face barely visible.

"We will be back soon. For now be strong and proper." he said.

"I will." Amaterasu answered. Her voice was soft and cool as ice.

"Good girl." Samickle petted the top of her head before returning his attention to Kakashi.

Reaching into his robes he removed a folded piece of parchment. On the folds was melted wax with an insignia molded into it. Samickle stepped forward and held out the object to the white haired shinobi. Kakashi looked at it confusingly, before taking it.

"Give that to your Hokage. It is a personal letter from our Chief." Kakashi nodded and placed the parchment inside his bag.

"Alright, Oki, we must take our leave."

"Right." Oki answered with a nod. He then turned his attention to the young girl at his side.

"Train hard while we are gone. I expect you to be able to wield Kutone by the time we return for you." Amaterasu nodded confidently and watched as Oki knelt to her level.

"Stay safe and no matter what... don't return to the village until we come for you."

"Alright. Be careful Oki." Kakashi watched as the young Oina lifted her sleeve covered arms from the cloak and wrapped them around the male's neck.

"I will." Oki said returning Amaterasu's embrace.

With a final farewell the two men disappeared within the forest, leaving Amaterasu in the hands of the famed copy ninja.

"It's getting late, let's head out. I'm sure the Hokage is waiting for us." Kakashi turned and began down the path he came.

Amaterasu watched him for a few seconds before trotting to catch up. She remained silent and a few feet behind the tall Jounin the whole way to the village. He didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed the silent company. It was a change from the usually energetic and talkative Naruto. The silence gave him a chance to listen to the forest's melody as dusk began to announce the coming of night. Occasionally, he would glance over his shoulder, checking to make sure she was still following. Her steps were silent, not a leaf crumbled or a twig snapped under her feet. Only the faint sound of her clothes brushing up against each other reached his ears. Her chakra was like the static of a radio and no matter how hard he tried, he could not tune into her. Her energy didn't seem to circulate, like that of a normal person's, but instead felt like it roamed freely, both inside and outside of her body. Oki and Samickle's chakra was the same, which was why it was so difficult to pinpoint their location.

They reached the gates of Konohagakura, just as the sun was finishing it's journey beyond the horizon. Kakashi got a sense of Déjà vu as the gates grew closer and hoped this would be the last time he would see the entrance to the village till tomorrow. After he delivered the Oina, he wanted nothing more than to go home and rest.

"Stay close. I don't want you to get lost." he said over his shoulder.

His peripheral vision caught her slight nod and the decrease in distance between them. She was an obedient girl, which was a trait he favored when he was guarding someone. It made things less complicated especially when danger arose.

The streets of Konohagakura were nearly empty. Besides the occasional bars, everything was closed and only a few residents remained out doors. Kakashi picked up his pace a bit, wanting to avoid the time of night when the drunks started to arise. There were two different kinds of drunks and both he wanted to avoid. There was the goofy drunk, that participated in very humiliating acts, that were just plain out irritating. And, then there were the violent drunks. The alcohol unleashes all the fury and hate the person has and they tend to release it on any innocent person near. Thankfully there weren't many of the latter in the village, but with his luck he would most likely run into one.

Finally, the building of the Hokage came into view. It's round red roof hovered over all the other buildings, like it was announcing it's own authority. The stairway that lead to the entrance was unoccupied thankfully. He didn't feel like socializing and answering unwanted questions about his charge. In reality, he had half expected to find Naruto sitting on the railing of the steps waiting to pounce on his sensai with questions about his secret mission. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his energetic trainee.

They climbed up the stairs and entered the building. The halls were empty and the building seemed deserted, but Amaterasu's keen hearing caught the faint sound of a heartbeat. She continued to follow Kakashi silently, her nervousness increasing with each step. Her own heart seemed to increase in tempo the closer she got to the living being. She already knew that her meeting with the Hokage would seal her fate with this village. The idea of living in a foreign place, that was almost the complete opposite of her home, was a little unnerving. However, she continued to remind herself that she was doing this for her father. All he wanted was her safety and if knowing she was safe made him happy then she would abide his wishes.

"Here we are." Kakashi said.

She watched him lift his hand and knock on the door rhythmically. After a few seconds his knock was answered by a stern 'enter'. The Jounin twisted the brass knob and pushed the door open. He then stepped aside and waited for her to enter. She inhaled quietly before stepping into the large office. Her guardian followed closing the door behind them.

An elderly man sat behind a large wooden desk. He wore red and white robes and had a brown smoking pipe resting between his lips. His white hair and beard showed no signs of thinning, but the wrinkles surrounding his mouth and eyes spoke the truth of his age. He held his hands out in front of him, his fingers intertwined and his elbows resting on the surface of the desk. His expression spoke exhaustion and boredom until his small dark eyes registered who his guests were.

He quickly stood and rounded his desk before coming to a stop in front of Amaterasu. She removed her hood out of respect and allowed her thick white mane to cascade down her back. As was the custom of her people, when meeting a higher ranking individual, she bowed and remained so until he spoke.

"Please child, no need for formalities." he said.

She stood and forced a small smile.

"Thank you very much, Lord Hokage, for answering my father's request." she said softly.

"It was nothing, my dear. I was more than happy to help out an old friend."

"Forgive me, Hokage, but I was asked by the Chieftain to deliver this." Kakashi said, as he held out the parchment received from Samickle.

The Hokage lifted it to his face and examined it closely, making Amaterasu think his eye sight was poor. Something not rare in the elderly. Her own father was beginning to lose his eyesight and was relying more on his other senses. She immediately banished any thoughts of her father or village, knowing they would merely make her worry more. Instead, she tried to concentrate on the positives of living in a new village.

"Hm… well, this is a surprise. I would have never expected this of Kemu." Amaterasu looked up at the older man questioningly.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it seems that the Chief of the Oina tribe… wishes for me to train his daughter, as if she were a shinobi." Amaterasu's eyes widened at this.

Her clan was against the very idea of shinobi. They found their way to be brutal, primitive and very unnecessary. The Oina were known for being followers of peace and they never fought unless forced to. Also, controlling chakra, in the way the Shinobi did, was difficult for them because of their animal nature. They merely relied on their born abilities to defend themselves and their Kin. Her father's request puzzled her more than ever and she began to wonder if he was in the right frame of mind after all.

The young Oina glanced at Kakashi and guessed by his calm expression he didn't know much about her clan. It was better that way. Not many people had heard of the Oina and those who had usually only knew that her people dwelled in the snow country.

"Amaterasu." she looked up at the Hokage.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the reason why your father sent you here?" he asked.

"He only told me that he sensed a great danger journeying to our village. I was not given details... although I wished them." she answered.

"I see." The Hokage made his way back to the chair, but remained standing. Amaterasu was beginning to get the strange feeling he was hiding something important from her, but she didn't want to be a pest so she remained silent. She knew her answers would come to her sooner or later.

"Well, I am going to honor your father's wishes. You are going to be trained as a shinobi of this village... By the information your father sent in this letter, your origin must remain secret. Hm… The abilities you possess are most similar to the Inuzuka clan, so I believe you could pass as one." He turned his attention to the white haired shinobi, who looked as if he was ready to fall asleep on the spot.

"Kakashi, I need you to retrieve Tsume please. Bring her here and be sure no one follows."

"Right away." The Jounin answered before exiting the room.

Amaterasu stared up at the Hokage. He was studying her father's letter and she wandered if the answers to her questions were written on the piece of parchment. She stared at it intently wishing she could see through the paper to the lettering. The Hokage seemed to sense her gaze and cleared his throat. He refolded the parchment and placed it within his robes.

"Please, come sit." he said motioning to his chair.

"Oh, I'm fine." she answered quickly.

"Now now, you have had a long journey I insist you rest a bit." Amaterasu hesitated, but did as he wished.

While she positioned herself on the large chair, the older man opened one of the desk drawers and removed a small metal container. When he opened it the strong scent of tobacco filled the room. Amaterasu wrinkled her nose in distaste of the odor, but quickly disguised her discomfort when the Hokage returned his attention to her.

"Lord Hokage?"

"Hm?" He answered while lighting his pipe.

"You do know about the disability we, Oina, have when it comes to chakra control, right?" she asked.

He inhaled deeply then released the smoke through the side of his mouth, away from Amaterasu.

"I do, but that never stopped your father."

"My father practiced chakra control?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes, child. It was before you were born. When we were young." he laughed at the last part.

"I see…"

Amaterasu leaned back into the chair and stared at the scattered papers on the desk. Their contents remained unknown to her, because she refrained from reading the words printed on their surface. She didn't want to intrude into another's privacy. Instead she filled her mind with thoughts, or rather questions. They circulated in her head like a powerful vortex, threatening to destroy her if she didn't find answers. She knew some of those answers lay within the man standing beside her. What would it hurt to ask a question or two? The worst thing he could do was say he couldn't answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when the sound of footsteps rang from the hall.

The office door opened with a click and Kakashi, along with a brown spiky haired woman, entered. The woman's aura just screamed dominance as did her appearance. She stood with most of her weight on the left foot and her arms were crossed in front of her. Red up side down triangles decorated her cheeks and matched the eye shadow resting on her eyelids. Her animalistic eyes studied Amaterasu, like a predator waiting for a chase, and caused the young Oina to look away.

"Ah, Tsume. Thank you for coming on such short notice." The Hokage spoke.

"Not at all, Hokage. I wasn't busy." the woman answered confidently.

The Hokage nodded and placed his pipe on the surface of the desk. Amaterasu watched as he positioned his arms behind his back and began pacing the room slowly.

"The reason I have summoned you is because I have been requested a favor by a close friend. Your cooperation is required." He stopped in front of the bestial woman and motioned toward Amaterasu.

"This is the daughter of the Chief of the Oina. Some enemy rivalry has occurred in her village and she was sent here for protection. Being that not many know of the Oina clan, her origins are to remain secret. Her abilities and characteristics are very similar to that of your Inuzuka clan. I need you to take her in and treat her as one of your kin. Can you do this?"

Tsume smiled revealing enlarged canine teeth that shocked Amaterasu. She had not met another clan that possessed such a resemblance to her own.

"Of course, Hokage. She will be treated as one of my own. I will say she is a relative, perhaps my niece, that has come to stay for awhile."

"Good." The Hokage turned and faced Amaterasu with a smile. "Now that we have resolved issue one, we need to work on a name."

"A name?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes, you can not walk around the village being called Amaterasu. Word spreads like wild fire, your father's enemies can hear of your location and come in pursuit of you. Now what kind of guardian would I be if I let that happen?" he asked.

Amaterasu smiled and nodded.

"Alright, now why don't you pick the name?" The third suggested.

"Well… what about Yuki?"

"Ah, the word for snow. I think that fits well." The Hokage turned and faced the two adults standing side by side.

"On to the matter of her training…" he said.

"She is a little too old for the academy." Kakashi announced. The Hokage nodded his agreement and began stroking his beard in thought.

"We can add her to one of the three men squads." Tsume suggested calmly.

"That could work… although her lack of chakra control might be a problem." Amaterasu watched the adults converse about her situation. She began feeling like a burden. Other people making arrangements for her benefit made her feel selfish even though it wasn't her who requested their assistance.

"Kakashi, what about your squad? You already know of Amaterasu's true nature. It would save me the trouble of explaining to another Jounin why she was joining their squad." Kakashi's gaze moved to the white haired girl sitting behind the desk.

He seemed to be examining her as if trying to decide whether she was worthy of his squad. Amaterasu immediately looked away feeling small under his powerful, calm gaze. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Jounin sighed.

"I will take her into my squad. However, I won't go easy on her. That's... just how I train." He said with a shrug.

"That is fine. She is here to become stronger, after all." The Hokage clapped his hands together and smiled at them.

"I believe that is all that needs attention for now. I'm sure both Amaterasu, I mean… Yuki, and Kakashi would like to rest from their journeys. You are dismissed."

"Come, Yuki." Tsume called.

Amaterasu stood from the chair and approached the feral looking woman. Tsume was smiling at her and placed her arm around the Oina's shoulders encouragingly. She forced herself to smile back and actually found it less difficult than she thought. Despite Tsume's dangerous looking appearance, she figured the woman wasn't what her persona made her out to be. Plus, if the Hokage trusted her then there was no reason why she couldn't too.

"I'm meeting with my squad the day after tomorrow. I'll come get you before. Be ready by six thirty." Kakashi said before disappearing through the door. The Oina nodded to her new teacher's retreating form before turning her attention to her father's friend.

"Thank you very much, Lord Hokage." Amaterasu, now dubbed Yuki, said, before allowing Tsume to guide her to the exit.

-

"This will be your room." Tsume announced.

She pushed the Shoji door aside and entered the seemingly empty room. Yuki followed. Her cloak was folded over her arm and a leather shoulder bag leaned against her hip. It was heavy, being most of her belongings had been stuffed into it, and she couldn't wait to put it down. She looked around the small square room and smiled. The only pieces of furniture that occupied it was a medium sized dresser in the corner and a futon bed in the center. A dark blue blanket was folded neatly and placed on the foot of the futon, along with the matching pillow. On top of the dresser was a plain black alarm clock and a small round mirror.

"What do you think?" Tsume asked with a smile.

"I think it's nice. I feel at home already." Yuki answered.

"Good, well I'll leave you to get settled. I'm going to go get supper started. I'll come get you when it's ready." Yuki nodded and thanked Tsume again as the woman left the room, shutting the door behind her.

She looked around the room again admiring it's simplicity, before making her way over to the dresser. Unpacking would probably be the thing she should do first. Kneeling beside the dresser, she removed her bag from her shoulder and lifted the flap.

"Phew, finally! Fresh air!" cried a small glowing green orb as it jumped out from the depths of the leather bag and bounded around the room.

"Issun!" Yuki cried. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hiya furball! I couldn't let you come on this grand adventure without, yours truly!" The green orb bounced over to the white haired girl and landed on her offered palm.

"And what does Grandpa Ishaku say about this?" she asked.

"Ah don't worry about him! He won't miss me anyway." Issun cried, sitting cross legged. "So, what interesting facts have you learned about the new village?"

"Nothing. I've only been here for a few hours." Yuki answered.

"Are there any cute babes?"

"Issun!"

"What? I'm a guy... I can't help it." The sprite jumped from his perch on her hand to the soft fur of her head.

"Ah! My favorite spot!"

Yuki sighed and shook her head slowly.

"You shouldn't be here. Sprites aren't known in this part of the world. You can get me into trouble."

"Who me? I would never do such a thing!" Issun laughed softly, as he buried himself in her thick mane. "I'll hide here like I always do."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Ammy! I couldn't let you come here all by yourself. Besides, I probably couldn't find my way back if I tried."

"Fine, but you need to behave. My Oina blood must remain a secret, I can't have you blowing my cover." Yuki warned.

"Tch, no problem! So what are you called here? Snowball?"

"Yuki."

"Darn… I liked Snowball better." Issun mumbled.

Yuki reached into her bag and began removing clothes and other personal items. She placed them neatly inside the dresser drawers along with her cloak, which she figured she wouldn't need for awhile. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized most of the clothes she owned was meant for cold weather, she would have to go shopping soon if she wanted to avoid heat stroke. She reached back into her bag to get the items that remained and was surprised that what she pulled out wasn't anything she remembered packing.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Hm?" Issun bounced down onto the scroll Yuki held in her hands. "Oh, those! I saw old man Kemu sneak them into your bag when you were asleep. Their the ancient scrolls. You know the legends of your tribe. I figured you knew these were in here."

"I didn't. Why would he want me to bring these?" she asked, unrolling one of the scrolls.

It was the legend of Orochi, the great eight headed demon that had possessed control over the small village of Kamiki. Orochi demanded a female sacrifice every year at the annual Cherry Blossom festival. In exchange he would leave the village unharmed. The villagers heeded his request and every year a woman was sacrificed. However, one year, when the night of the festival drew near, a wolf with a coat as white as snow appeared near the entrance of the village. This wolf was dubbed Shiranui.

It was mistaken for a familiar of Orochi and thus feared by the people of the village. In the end, it was Shiranui who defeated the great eight headed demon and freed the village of it's curse. Yuki already knew the legend by heart. She also knew that the white wolf, Shiranui, was her great grandmother. An Oina who's pure heart sent her to defend the pour souls of Kamiki. It was said that her power had surpassed all the others of her clan and she had possessed abilities that were both strange and magnificent at the same time.

Of course, Yuki never met her Great Grandmother, so she was going off of legends and stories. She didn't know if any of them were true or not. According to her father they were, but Shiranui died when he was still just a pup.

"Ammy!" Issun's voice slipped into Yuki's thoughts.

The green sprite was jumping up and down in front of her face, waving his little arms frantically.

"Ammy, someone is coming!" he cried.

Yuki listened and sure enough footsteps were making their way up the stairs. She quickly grabbed the scrolls and shoved them into one of the drawers, covering them with her clothes. No one could be allowed to read the information inscribed onto the scrolls. They all spoke of the legends of her clan, and gave out valuable information about them. If her father had sent them with her, then whatever enemy that had made himself known must have wanted them.

The footsteps grew louder and slowed as they came closer. Issun had already buried himself in her hair when a knock emitted from the Shoji.

"Come in." Yuki called.

The door slid open and a younger male version of Tsume entered. His hair wasn't as wild as his mother's, but he still held a striking resemblance. In his grey jacket was a small white, floppy eared, dog, who was looking at her curiously.

"Uh, hi… I'm Kiba." the boy said shyly.

"Hello, Kiba. I'm Am- er, Yuki."

"Phew…" she heard Issun say. Unfortunately, the dog heard it to and leapt out from Kiba's jacket with a bark.

It approached her, while sniffing the air. She quickly knelt and reached out her hand to the small creature, with a smile. The new scent distracted him and he found himself more interested in her offered limb.

'_You smell like snow…' _The dog barked.

"That's Akamaru. I think he likes you." Kiba said.

"I like him too." Yuki reached over and scratched Akamaru's head just behind the ears, causing the dog to practically whimper in delight. She laughed softly before picking him up and handing him back to Kiba.

"So, I'm guessing you're Tsume's son?" she asked.

"Yeah… that's me." he answered.

Akamaru climbed up Kiba's shoulders and came to rest on his head with a huff. Yuki smiled at the dog's strange choice of a perch.

"My mom sent me to tell you dinner is ready."

"Oh, alright. I just finished unpacking, so she's right on time." Kiba nodded and motioned to the door.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes." Yuki said, before stepping out of the room.

Kiba followed and together they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tsume was placing plates of food on the table when they entered. She was accompanied by a young woman possessing the same triangle markings of the Inuzuka. Her scent told Yuki that she was another of Tsume's young. Surrounding her were three wolf like dogs with grey fur. They all stared up at the woman adoringly and merely glanced her way before returning their attention to their owner.

"That's my sister, Hana." Kiba said.

The woman turned and waved with a smile. Yuki returned the gesture.

"Ah, there you are. I was getting ready to send Kuromaru after you two." Tsume said, placing her hands on her hips.

Kuromaru laughed from his seat in the corner. Yuki had already met the old male when she arrived at the house with Tsume. It had come as a surprise that he was able to speak like a human. She naturally understood animals, canines in particular, but that was because of her Oina blood. The black dog was understood by anyone he spoke too. The patch over his right eye and the lack of a left ear gave him a gruff and dangerous look, but Yuki already knew he held a kind spirit. Although, she had no doubt he was a vicious fighter.

With a smile she approached him and ran her hands over his soft black fur. He acknowledged her actions with a small lick to the cheek.

"Alright, come sit down. The food is getting cold." Tsume ordered.

Everyone did as she asked. They thanked her for the food, before beginning the meal. As expected Yuki was asked questions, mostly from Tsume, about herself and her homeland. From what she could tell Hana and Kiba were informed on her situation, which was only just, being she was playing the role of their cousin. She answered most of the questions as best as she could without relaying too much information.

"Is it always snowing?" Tsume asked.

"Not always, sometimes we get days where the sun will make an appearance."

"How can you stand the cold?" Hana asked.

"Warm clothes, you get used to the low temperature after awhile. I wonder how you can with stand the heat over here. Isn't it supposed to be fall?"

"It is, but the weather doesn't start getting colder till later." Tsume said.

"Oh… I think I better buy some thinner clothes." Yuki said as she lifted a piece of meat to her lips.

"You can do that tomorrow. I would take you, but I have some missions to take care of. I'll be gone most of the day." Tsume said.

"Unfortunately, I too have some missions tomorrow. Otherwise, I would love to go shopping with you." Hana winked at her.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can find my way." Yuki said, with a small laugh.

"Kiba can go with you." Hana said.

The said boy choked on a half chewed piece of meat and had to slap his chest in order to get it down. Akamura whined his concern and stared up at the coughing boy.

"Me go shopping?!" he cried when he was able to catch his breath.

"Well you don't have anything better to do, right?" Tsume asked.

"Well… I uh…"

"Exactly. Once, Yuki has gotten some proper clothes, you two can go do what ever you want."

"He doesn't have to go with me, Tsume. I can find my way on my own. I'm not afraid to ask for directions either." Yuki interjected.

"Now, what kind of Aunt would that make me look like, if I let you wonder around by yourself?" Tsume laughed and stood from the table.

"Kiba will accompany you, and once you get through the shopping part he'll be fine."

"If you say so." Yuki said nervously.

Kiba and Akamaru sighed in unison before continuing their meal.

-

Yuki had stayed behind to help Hana with the dishes while Tsume and Kiba went to bed. Tsume's oldest was a kind girl who treated Yuki as if she was an old acquaintance. She hated to admit it, but the Oina was really beginning to feel at home. The Inuzuka were the closest thing to her clan that she would find in Konohagakura, and she was willing to accept that fact. The many dogs around gave an animal feel the district which made things feel a little more like home. Her understanding of the dog language made it easier to pretend the canines were Oina in there true forms. As she made her way up the stairs, she wished she could join the canines for a run under the moonlight, but she knew that was impossible. Her chances of getting spotted were high, especially being her crimson markings, that adorned her face and shoulders, remained when she transformed.

With a sigh she collapsed onto the futon and stared up at the ceiling. Almost immediately thoughts of her father and her village began to materialize in her head, she tried to banish them by thinking of other things. However, there weren't many other things she could think about that didn't involve her country and it's people. Thankfully, Issun chose that moment to make himself known. He landed on her nose and stared down at her.

"What's up Ammy?" he asked.

"Nothing, just tired. We should probably get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." she said.

Issun nodded.

"I get to sight see!" he said with a blush.

Yuki rolled her eyes and stood from the bed. She removed her white, thigh length, Yukata that was wrapped around her body, but kept the red long sleeved turtleneck shirt and leggings that she wore under them. As she tossed the Yukata into the corner, she thought about just wearing it without the under garments, but even then it would still be too thick for the current temperature.

She walked over to the bed and adjusted the blanket and pillow before walking over to the door and switching off the light. Issun still continued to glow a steady green, which was helpful in guiding her back to the bed. She slipped under the covers and smiled as she felt Issun adjust her hair for his comfort. The sprites presence made things feel a little more normal, and she was thankful he had slipped into her bag, no matter how annoying he was.

"Goodnight, Issun." she said.

"Goodnight, furball."

-

The shopping district was unlike anything she had seen. The streets were crowded with different kinds of people and the shops seemed to go on for miles. It was exciting and startling to her, but she made sure to keep close to Kiba as they pushed their way through the crowds. He guided her from clothing store to clothing store, agreeing and disagreeing on the many outfits she chose. Tsume had been kind enough to leave her some Yen to purchase the needed items, so she didn't have to use much of her own. She still watched how much she spent, not wanting to seem greedy. In the end she left the store with three outfits. They were all similar to her usual Yukata garb, but thinner and more appropriate for the current weather.

She chose to wear the white Yukata with the low hanging sleeves, that revealed her shoulders, and the red leggings she purchased, since her previous attire was making her sweat. The red markings on her face and shoulders fit well with the color scheme. Her black shinobi sandals completed the outfit and matched the wide Obi around her waist.

"Thanks again, Kiba. I know this wasn't exactly your idea of fun." she said as they walked over to the small Ramen stand across the street.

"No problem. Now that your finished, maybe we can actually do something fun." he said with a smirk. "But, first let's get some food, I'm starved."

Yuki nodded.

After a bowl of the most delicious Ramen she had tasted, two on Kiba's part, they began to make their way back to the calmer and quieter parts of the village. They laughed and talked as they journeyed, and for a few minutes Yuki forgot where she was and just relished in the happy moment.

"Oh, crap!" Kiba suddenly said.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"I forgot to get something for my mom. Wait right here I'll be right back." Kiba paused and turned to the small tail wagging dog at his feet.

"Akamaru stay with her." he ordered.

The dog barked and sat obediently beside Yuki. She watched as Kiba trotted back into the shopping district, disappearing within the cloud of people. With a sigh she crouched and began to stroke Akamaru's fur. He whimpered happily and leaned into her touch.

'_I'm glad you came.' _he said to her.

She smiled down at him realizing that she too appreciated the opportunity she had to see what the world outside of Wep'keer was like. It was different and strange, but interesting. And, because of Kiba and his family, things were just a little more bearable.

Her ebony eyes lifted when she heard someone trotting their way. It was Kiba who was hold a small black bundle in his arms. He had a large smile on his face as he grew closer and she stood her curiosity peaked.

"Did you get what you needed?" she asked.

"Yep, here." he said holding his arms out to her.

Yuki raised a brow but looked down at the thing he was holding out to her. She was met by large round brown eyes and a wagging tail. A gasp escaped her lips as she took the black dog from Kiba and cuddled him against her. His fur was fluffy, his tail was curled upwards, and with the pointed ears he resembled a wolf pup.

"He's so cute!" she cried. The puppy yipped and licked at her face excitedly.

"He's yours." Kiba said.

Yuki looked up at him shocked. Placing the puppy on the ground she leapt forward and caught Kiba in a bone crushing hug. He was caught off guard by her reaction but returned her embrace.

"Thank you so much, Kiba!" she said as she pulled away.

He shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"I figured you needed one. No one has heard of an Inuzuka without a canine companion. Well at least, not one our age."

Yuki smiled and lifted the puppy into her embrace, her bag of clothes dangling from her arm.

"Hm… what should I name you…?" she asked as she stared into the large brown orbs, the puppy possessed. "I know… Daisuke."

The puppy yipped again and began wagging his tail quickly.

She looked back at Kiba, who was still looking away. Her laughter brought his gaze back to her. She found it funny how boys got embarrassed when they made a girl happy.

"Come on, let's go have some real fun." she said.

Kiba's smirk returned and he began leading the way again, with Akamaru at his heels and Yuki by his side.

That was how the rest of the day went. Kiba introduced her to some of his friends and showed her around the training grounds and some other places he enjoyed hanging out at. It was the most fun she had, since she arrived in the village. They stayed out until all the shops started to close for the night. Without anything else to do, they returned home so they could rest for the coming day.

Tsume was already in bed, exhausted from her missions, and Hana had yet to arrive home. Yuki said a quick goodnight to Kuromaru as they passed him by. He growled his response before returning to sleep. She and Kiba climbed the stairs quietly, their canine companions following. With a quick goodnight, they entered their respective bedrooms and shut the doors.

Yuki put her clothes away and allowed Daisuke to explore the new area. Issun jumped onto the top of the dresser, out of reach of the small black creature. He looked over at Yuki who was watching her puppy with adoring eyes.

"You know one furball I can handle, but two… seriously, Ammy. You're not going to keep it are you?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, look at it! Look how it is staring at me. He wants to eat me! I just know it!"

"Will you hush? Kiba and Tsume have sensitive hearing, like me. They will hear you." She lifted Daisuke into her arms and pointed to Issun.

"You see that bug over there? Don't eat him, ok?" she said with a smile.

"Bug?! I'm not a bug!" Issun cried, his usual green glow began to fade into red as he bounced up and down on the dresser.

"Calm yourself, Issun." she said as she sat on the futon. "He is old enough to where he can understand me. So, he won't do anything to you unless I tell him too."

Issun jumped off the dresser and landed on Daisuke's snout.

"You listen here, pooch, don't mess with me. I'm not afraid to use my sword on you." Yuki rolled her eyes and began to change into her sleepwear, since Issun was distracted.

Once she was done, she shut off the lights and climbed into bed. Daisuke and Issun joined her. Issun tangled in her thick locks and Daisuke curled up against her stomach.

-

Yuki groaned as Daisuke's high pitched barking rang painfully in her ears. She forced open her eyes and looked at the small black dog who was whimpering and jumping back and forth. It took a moment for her mind to register his need, so when she did she jolted out of bed forcing a half awake Issun to grab hold of her hair.

"Come on, boy." she said as she half sprinted down the stairs, with Daisuke behind.

In her haste she nearly tripped over Kuromaru who was in the path of the hallway leading to the back door. He woke up with a start, ready to attack any intruders, but when he realized who it was he relaxed a bit and stretched before following her and the new pack member.

Yuki slid open the back door and sighed in relief as Daisuke ran outside to take care of his need. She was glad the pup was old enough to understand bathroom training, otherwise she would be having to clean up a mess.

"You're up early." Kuromaru said with a yawn as he sat beside her.

"Oh, Kuromaru. Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I see why you were in a hurry." he said.

Daisuke barked and wagged his tail as he trotted back to the door.

"Good boy." Yuki said.

The three of them re-entered the house. Daisuke made his way back up stairs, while Yuki stopped by the clock in the kitchen to check the time.

Five thirty.

She had an hour before Kakashi would come for her. With a yawn she stretched and made her way back upstairs, with Kuromaru by her side. She shut the bedroom door behind them, then walked over to the dresser.

"Kakashi, is never on time to anything, so don't rush yourself."

"Really? I wonder why." she said as she began putting her attire.

As she was tying her Obi, she heard the faint sound of Issun mumbling as he climbed to the top of her head. She smiled while grabbing a brush and some string so she could tie her hair into a high ponytail. The shorter strands remained loose and surrounded her face along with her bangs, covering her slightly pointed ears and providing a proper hiding spot for the small sprite sleeping in her hair.

"Hey Kuromaru, how difficult is the training of a shinobi?" Yuki asked as she knelt back onto the futon.

Daisuke made his way onto her lap and curled into a ball, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

"Well, your considered Genin level right now. So the training isn't too horrible, and the missions usually consist of daily chores. I'm sure you can handle it." he said.

"I'm sure… Chakra based stuff is going to be difficult though."

"Don't worry too much about that. Stay confident and you'll find it's a lot easier than you think." Kuromaru assured.

"Thanks. I will do my best."

Yuki began absent mindedly stroking Daisuke's fur as she stared out the square window of her room. Day was taking over and any trace of the night was almost gone. She could hear the footsteps of the early risers on the near by streets and the dogs who were patrolling their territories and enforcing their ownership. The village was beginning to wake up.

Time had traveled by too fast for her. She didn't think she was going to be able to handle the Shinobi training without humiliating herself. Her grandfather had only had her try controlling chakra when she was young, and then it was very difficult. After he passed, she didn't bother to continue. It was too tiresome and difficult. Instead she asked Oki to train her in the way of the warrior. She had advanced enough to control the reflectors and rosary beads. Glaives were proving to be even more difficult, but Oki wanted her to be able to master them so she could wield Kutone.

"Is Kiba awake?" she asked.

"No." Kuromaru answered.

"I would have expected Shinobi to be early risers."

"Only when they have missions, or training." Kuromaru's ear lifted, causing Yuki to listen also.

Footsteps were getting louder and nearing the front door. They were at a slow and steady pace, and she immediately recognized them.

"Well I'll be… he is actually on time. Come, I'll walk you to the door." Yuki nodded and stood.

She grabbed her leather bag and placed Daisuke within it, before following Kuromaru down the stairs. Daisuke stuck his head out the flap and examined his surroundings as they passed him by. Yuki stopped near the door and slipped on her sandals, making sure they were snug. Something pushed against her leg and she turned to see Kuromaru with something hanging from his mouth. It was the metal headband she saw all the Shinobi wearing.

"That's the most important part of your guise." he said.

"Thank you, Kuromaru. I'll see you later." She reached over and wrapped her arms around his large neck, before opening the door to a slightly startled Kakashi. He lowered his raised hand and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm glad to see you were ready on time."

"I'm glad you didn't keep her waiting." Kuromaru said quietly.

Kakashi glanced at the dog before returning his attention to his new student.

"Let's go." he said.

"Yeah." Yuki followed the Jounin, closing the door behind her.

Their walk was much like the first, quiet. Kakashi kept his gaze straight ahead as if Yuki was no one he knew. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed to be walking slower then normal. She had not checked the clock before leaving the house but she knew it was close to seven o'clock. Was the white haired Jounin not supposed to meet his other students till later? But, why would he want her up and ready so early?

"Um, Kakashi-sensai?" she called.

"Hm?"

"Don't you have to go meet your other students?" she asked.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Yuki paused and blinked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Did. You. Eat. Breakfast?" He repeated, pausing between each word.

"No, but what does that-"

"I'll treat you." He said before continuing down the road.

Yuki stared after him for a few seconds before trotting to catch up.

-

Sasuke leaned against the red pillar supporting the railing of the bridge. His arms were crossed in front of him and his eyes were closed, as if thinking. He was relishing in silence of the morning. Only the sound of the rushing water beneath the bridge and the soft zephyr reached his ears. The calm atmosphere made it easier for him to think and ultimately reminisce on events of his past. As the years climbed in number, he grew numb to the pain his past brought about and consequently began to concentrate more on the anger that accompanied it. His rage was building and he felt as determined as ever to build his skills so he could surpass the one person he hated the most.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha's brows furrowed at the sound of Sakura's voice.

Sometimes he wished she would just forget about her obsessive attraction to him, so he could have some peace. She was nothing more than a nuisance. A little bug that he wished he could just crush under his palm. Her and the loser Naruto were obstacles in his path for supreme power and he needed to be rid of them. Unfortunately, this seemingly simple task was a lot harder then it appeared to be.

Sasuke opened his eyes and wasn't surprised to see Sakura standing in front of him smiling. She had her hands behind her back and was rocking back and forth on her heels. This simple little motion annoyed the hell out of him and he wanted nothing more than to slap her. He remained calm though and nodded his acknowledgment of her presence before looking away.

Sakura pouted, not exactly happy with the lack of attention. She sighed and strode across the bridge to lean over the railing and stare down at the river. Her reflection was distorted by the rushing water and it's waves, but she could make out her bright pink hair and Cheongsam outfit.

"Hey, Sakura!" The kunouchi lifted her head and frowned at the appearance of Naruto.

His spiky blonde hair and loud orange jump suit was hard to miss. Everything about the boy was annoying. His voice, his personality, and his looks. No one liked him and when news of his graduation from the academy reached village ears, people were angry and disappointed. He was like a deadly disease that no one wanted to catch, and was often avoided. His love of pranks and trouble didn't help his reputation.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, his attitude changing in the matter of a second.

Sakura tensed as the electricity in the air seemed to increase as the two boys stared off. She watched them cautiously, just waiting for one of them to try and kill the other. With a heavy sigh, she silently prayed to the gods that Kakashi would show up soon. She didn't like the idea of playing referee for two ego driven boys.

-

Three hours later…

-

"Ugh, where is he?!" Sakura asked as she glanced from one side to the other.

She sat on the railing of the bridge her feet dangling above the water. Their teacher was always late meeting them, but three hours was just ridiculous. She glanced over her shoulder at her two companions. Naruto was sitting with his back against the railing she was perched on, while Sasuke had remained in the same spot, as far away from them as possible.

Both had tired and annoyed expressions and she feared they would lose it if someone pushed the wrong button.

"Morning!" Kakashi called as he approached the bridge.

"You're late!!" Sakura and Naruto cried in unison.

"Sorry, I had some important things to take care of and-"

"Yeah right! You are just stuffed with excuses!" Sakura said.

"Let's just start with our training already." Sasuke interjected.

Kakashi sighed and placed his hands within his pockets. He knew he shouldn't have taken that detour through the shopping district. The stroll had caused him to be a lot later than he intended. He decided to play tour guide at the wrong time. Oh well, it's not like his students couldn't handle waiting.

"Alright, but first I have someone I want you to meet." The Jounin turned his attention to the white haired girl standing at the very edge of the bridge.

The three genins hadn't even registered her presence, so they were rather surprised to see her there. They quickly recovered, of course, and took on different expressions. Sakura was curious and full of admiration for the young girl. She had never seen hair so soft and healthy looking. Her mind began to question what hair products the girl could possibly be using to get her hair in such a state.

Naruto was gawking at the beauty before his eyes. She was just as amazing in appearance as Sakura was and he was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming. There was no way his luck was good enough for him to be able to meet such a girl. His smile immediately faded as he weighed his chances of the girl paying him any attention when the pretty boy Uchiha was present. They weren't very good and he immediately shot the said boy a death glare.

Sasuke wasn't paying him any mind, instead his attention was on the new comer. He had not seen her in the village before and figured she was a foreigner. Her appearance was impressive and peaked his interest slightly, but he already decided he wasn't going to waste his time on her. She would just add to the obstacles he had. Besides, girls were a pain in the ass.

"This is Yuki Inuzuka." Kakashi said while motioning for the girl to approach.

She hesitated, but stepped forward, stopping when she was at Kakashi's side. The shinobi placed his hand on her head reassuringly before continuing.

"She is new to the village, so be respectful. This young girl is also your new team mate."

"This is a three man squad. How is that possible?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward.

"By order of the Hokage, it is possible. She is past academy level so the Hokage chose to add her to a squad and he picked ours." Kakashi examined his students sternly.

"Now, why don't you use your manners for once and introduce yourselves?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'm Sakura Haruno and it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said while poking his chest with his thumb.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Yuki's smile faltered slightly when she looked at the raven haired boy.

His looks were attracting, but his attitude was a huge turn off. He held a strong negative and egotistical energy that made her hair stand on end. She already knew that Sasuke wasn't going to be the type she was going to get very friendly with and she was fine with that. People of his nature she would rather avoid, but she would be proper being he was her new team mate. Thankfully things would only be temporary. Once Oki and Samickle returned for her she wouldn't have to worry about seeing Konohagakura or any of it's residents again.

"Ok, now that we are done with that, let's start with our training." Kakashi said, as he began walking away.

Yuki watched her new teacher walk away wandering what she had gotten into. She then turned her attention to the three Genin staring at her. Heat rose in her cheeks and she quickly moved to follow Kakashi, keeping her gaze on the retreating Jounins back. Daisuke yipped before jumping from his hiding place in her bag and trotting behind her. She couldn't hold back the smile at her puppy's endless amount of energy. It made her feel a little more comfortable about her situation being that the furry companion was with her. He made things a little more bearable.

They reached the arena quicker than she expected. Daisuke enjoyed the open area and immediately began to investigate the clearing. He sniffed every plant, tree, and rock before returning back to Yuki and sitting obediently by her feet. She knelt and praised the black dog for his inspecting abilities and knew if he was able to speak he would have given a full report. It was still questionable why the Oina couldn't understand canines until they reached a certain age. They figured it was like a human child who learned their native language by listening. Daisuke should be reaching that age soon enough. When he did she would have a loyal companion that she could talk to and confide in.

"Let's start." Kakashi said.

Yuki stood and fixated her attention on the man before her. It was now that she was going to have to concentrate as best as she could.

"We will be working on weapon and chakra control. Maybe, if we are lucky, we will get to learn a few jutsu while we're at it. Chakra control is one of the many key elements to being a ninja. The more control you have the easier the Jutsus become. You should always work on perfecting this asset." Yuki swallowed loudly, and prayed to the gods for mercy.

She was going to humiliate herself in front of four ninja that were more experienced then she was. It was going to be a long day.

"Sasuke and Naruto, you two work on chakra control. Sakura, you and Yuki work on weapon mastery. Preferably Kunai and Shuriken." Kakashi ordered.

"Right." Sakura said.

She turned and grabbed Yuki's elbow, steering her towards the practice dummies. From their current state, the Oina figured they had under gone plenty of use. All had small round targets mounted in the front and none of them looked short of a kunai.

"Yuki." Kakashi called.

The Oina turned to see a small tan pouch flying towards her. On instinct she quickly reached out and caught it, not missing the distinct clink of metal when she did. Her face contorted in an expression of confusion, as she glanced up at her teacher.

"Consider it a, welcome to the village, gift." he said before pulling out a small orange book.

Yuki opened the pouch to her own set of Kunai and Shuriken. She quickly turned to thank Kakashi for the gift, but he was submerged in his reading so she decided to wait till later. Instead she strapped the pouch to her Obi and moved to stand beside Sakura, who was smiling at her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Yuki answered.

With a Kunai held loosely in her hand, she watched Sakura as she threw her weapon. Yuki examined her stance, the way she held her Kunai, and how her fingers and arm worked together to throw it. With a clunk it imbedded itself an inch from the intended target. The Oina congratulated the pink haired shinobi, before attempting to mimic her stance.

"You can do this, Ammy. Show them what you've got!" Issun said from his hiding place within her hair.

Yuki smiled and nodded before throwing the kunai in what she hoped was a similar way to Sakura. Holding her breath, she watched as the small blade flew threw the air and past the intended target. The Oina released her breath in a huff and blushed a deep crimson. She hoped no one saw her mistake, but unfortunately Sakura's observation skills were serving her well today.

"Have you ever used a kunai before?" she asked.

"I do better with bigger weapons." Yuki answered truthfully.

"Oh, well… keep trying. It gets easier the more you practice. Here watch me." Sakura took on her stance once again and threw her weapon with near perfect precision. Yuki watched her intently trying to sink in every detail of the girl's movements. Learning from watching was a lot more difficult then she thought.

Her second attempt imbedded itself in the grass about a foot from the dummy. The third hit the target, but with the hilt of the blade.

"Gosh, Ammy… I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you suck." The Oina growled at the sprite, a sound that was anything, but human.

Daisuke whimpered softly and lowered his ears. He watched his master silently, as if waiting for her to burst with anger. She gripped the kunai roughly in her hands and was about to throw the thing in frustration, when a hand caught hers. Her head lifted to see Kakashi standing behind her. His book was no where in sight and he had his full attention on her.

Using his hands and feet he adjusted her stance and formed her hand to where only her fingers were holding the kunai.

"Now, try." he said stepping back.

Yuki looked at him questioningly, before obeying his order. She looked back at the target, inhaled deeply, and then released her weapon. With a satisfying sound, the kunai sunk into the wood just above the target. She sighed in relief and turned to Kakashi with a wide grin.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensai." she said.

"Now just work on your aiming." He said, as he pulled out his book once again and walked away.

"Alright, Ammy! Now we are rolling!" Issun cried.

The rest of the day went rather well. Yuki had managed to come within two inches of the center target, and had nearly mastered the shuriken. Throwing stars was a lot easier than a heavy knife, and she rather enjoyed the practice more. Chakra control had gone as she expected. Difficult and frustrating.

Sasuke wasn't too preoccupied with his weapons practice to miss her mistakes and pathetic attempts at the most simplest of jutsu. When Kakashi had announced that training had concluded, Sakura and Naruto had began making their way to the exit. Yuki remained kneeling on the ground a deep blush staining her cheeks. She felt like such a loser when it came to chakra. The energy itself she didn't understand and inwardly she wished she had listened to her grandfather when he had been explaining it to her. The Oina's raven haired team mate had approached her and seemed to find her failure humorous. He didn't say anything, thankfully, but the mere look on his face, when he offered her his hand, said enough. She brushed away his outstretched limb and walked away, heading straight for the Inuzuka district.

Besides, getting lost twice, her walk home had been without incident. She greeting Tsume and the rest of the family. After a brief explanation of her experience during training, she skipped dinner and immediately went to bed. Daisuke had followed obediently, wagging his tail constantly and sniffing every still object they passed. It only took a few seconds for both of them to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
